The multicast domain name service (mDNS) protocol is a predominant and lightweight protocol that is used to do service announcements/discovery for devices, such as enterprise Internet of Things (IoT) devices. mDNS is by definition multicast in nature and is limited to a subnet, although there are multiple techniques for service discovery/announce across subnets. When a user on-boards to an IoT network, the client application on the end device may use mDNS to discover the services that are available, such as coffee machines, projectors, printers, conference rooms, etc. Notably, however, the announced services may or may not always be authentic, exposing the network to unwanted vulnerabilities.